lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Flamme
Die Flamme ist eine der Stationen der DHARMA Initiative, die hauptsächlich der Kommunikation dient. Ihr Name und ihr Logo sind erstmals auf der Karte der Brandschutztür zu sehen. Dem Verkabelungsschema zufolge befindet sie sich nordöstlich der Baracken. Die Station selbst besteht aus drei Teilen: Ein Wohnbereich, ein Lagerbereich und ein Computerraum. Unter einem Teppich befindet sich eine Falltür, die in einen Keller führt, der als zusätzlicher Lagerraum dient. Außerdem werden die Bedienungs- und Wartungshandbücher der Station darin aufbewahrt. Außerhalb der Station befindet sich ein eingezäunter Bereich für Kühe, der jedoch wahrscheinlich bei der Explosion der Station zerstört wurde. Die gesamte Station ist im unteren Bereich mit C4-Sprengstoff verkabelt. Wenn der Mitarbeiter der Station einen speziellen Code (7-7) in den Computer eingibt, signalisiert er damit, dass die Feinde eingedrungen sind. Locke findet dies heraus, indem er das Schachprogramm besiegt. Später gibt er den Code ein, bevor er die Station verlässt. Als er draußen zu den anderen stößt, explodiert die gesamte Station und zerstört alles, was sich darin befindet. Geschichte DHARMA Initiative Über die Nutzung der Station durch die DHARMA Initiative ist nicht viel bekannt, abgesehen davon, dass sie zur Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt dient. Mikhail Bakunin erzählt, dass er das letzte lebende Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative ist und dass er nach der Säuberung einen Pakt mit den Anderen geschlossen hat. Solange er in der Station beziehungsweise in dem Tal, das sie umgibt, bleibt, lassen die Anderen ihn in Ruhe. Dies stellt sich jedoch später als Lüge heraus. Auf der Karte der Brandschutztür sind das Logo und der Name der Station in der Nähe einer Flußgabelung eingezeichnet. Daneben steht "Alleged Location of #4 The Flame" ("Vermutete Position von Nr. 4 Die Flamme"). Es scheint jedoch sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein, dass die Position nicht korrekt ist, da sie auf der Karte näher am Strandlager ist als die Stab-Station. Die Gruppe, die zur Flammen-Station gewandert ist, war jedoch zwei Tage unterwegs. Neben dem Eintrag stehen mehrere Notizen: * "Alleged Location of #4 The Flame" ("Vermutete Position von Nr. 4 Die Flamme") * Darunter steht: "But unlikely due to 'Cerberus' activity" ("Aber unwahrscheinlich wegen der 'Cerberus' Aktivität") * Links von dem Eintrag steht: "Activity unsuitable for D.I.H.G. (DHARMA Initiative Hanso Group)" ("Aktivität unpassend für D.I.H.G. (DHARMA Initiative Hanso Gruppe)") * Rechts davon steht: "Alleged location of aborted #7. Large number of underground springs heavy water tables." ("Vermutete Position von abgebrochener/verlassener Nummer 7. Große Anzahl von unterirdischen Quellen und Ansammlungen von schwerem Wasser") * Unter dem Eintrag der Station stehen die Quadratwurzeln von 16, 64 und 225. Diese Wurzeln sind 4, 8 und 15. arbeitet an dem Modell der Schwan Station]]1977 ist Radzinsky in der Flamme stationiert, und steht dort in Kontakt mit den Baracken und anderen Stationen. Er trägt einen DHARMA Overall mit dem Logo der Flamme und arbeitet an einem Modell der Schwan-Station. Radzinsky war vermutlich der Verantwortliche in der Flammenstation, denn er sagt: "Keiner bedient die Ausrüstung dieser Station ausser mir" Die Anderen Mikhail bewohnt die Station und bedient für die Anderen die Kommunikationsanlagen. Benjamin Linus und Juliet besuchen die Station kurz nach dem Absturz von Flug 815. Zunächst betrachtet Mikhail Nachrichtenbeiträge über das Verschwinden des Flugzeugs und stellt dann eine Echtzeitverbindung nach Miami her. Mit dieser Verbindung beweist Ben Juliet, dass ihre Schwester Rachel Carlson gesund ist und ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht hat. Den Mann, der in Miami die Kamera bei sich trägt spricht Ben mit "Richard" an, was suggeriert, dass es sich dabei um Richard Alpert handelt. Irgendwann nachdem der Himmel violett wurde wird Beatrice Klugh in die Station geschickt. Die Überlebenden Während Locke und Sayid die Verkabelung der Perlen-Station untersuchen um mit ihr eine Verbindung zu anderen Stationen herzustellen, erscheint auf einem der Monitore das Bild von einer Überwachungskamera aus der Flammen-Station. Das Bild schwenkt zur Seite und zeigt einen Mann mit Augenklappe, der genau in die Kamera sieht. Kurz danach deaktiviert er die Kamera. Bei der Bestattung von Eko bemerkt Locke eine der Inschriften auf Ekos Stock. Darin erkennt er eine Nachricht an ihn und folgt dem Kompaßkurs 305° Nord. Er wird dabei von Sayid und Kate begleitet. Später schließt sich auch noch Rousseau an. Bei einer Rast erkundet Sayid das umliegende Gelände und stößt auf eine Kuh. Als er ihr folgt, entdeckt er die Flammen-Station. Nachdem Rousseau sich wieder abgesetzt hat, weil sie solchen Konfrontationen aus dem Weg gehen will, nähern sich die drei der Station. Der Mann mit der Augenklappe eröffnet das Feuer auf Sayid und trifft ihn an der Schulter. Nachdem sie ihn überwältigen konnten, betreten sie das Haus und unterhalten sich. Der Mann stellt sich als Mikhail Bakunin vor und behauptet, das letzte lebende Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative zu sein und erklärt, dass die Station nicht mehr funktioniert. Während Mikhail Sayids Wunde versorgt, durchsucht Locke die Station und entdeckt den Schachcomputer. Nach einiger Zeit zeigt Mikhail sein wahres Gesicht und greift Sayid und Kate an, kann jedoch erneut überwältigt und gefesselt werden. Sayid meint, dass ein Anderer in der Station sein muss und zusammen mit Kate betritt er den Keller, dessen Eingang unter einem Teppich versteckt ist. Locke soll währenddessen auf Mikhail aufpassen, er wendet sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder dem Schachprogramm zu. Als er es zum ersten Mal besiegt hat und das erschienene Videomenü betrachtet, hält Mikhail, der sich unbemerkt befreien konnte, ihm ein Messer an den Hals. Sayid und Kate entdecken im Keller den Sprengstoff, mit dem die Station verkabelt ist, DHARMA Overalls und ein Verkabelungsschema. Außerdem treffen sie auf Beatrice Klugh, die sie überwältigen können und als Geisel nehmen. Als sie die Station verlassen stehen sie sich Mikhail gegenüber, der seinerseits Locke als Geisel hält. Bea unterhält sich mit ihm auf russisch und bittet ihn darum, sie zu erschießen. Als Mikhail dieser Anweisung folgt wird er erneut von den Überlebenden überwältigt. Locke geht noch einmal zurück in die Station und besiegt erneut das Schachprogramm. Er nimmt etwas von dem Sprengstoff mit und gibt dann 7-7 in den Computer ein, wovon er zuvor von Mikhail abgehalten wurde. Mit diesem Code wird signalisiert, dass "die Feinde" in die Station eingedrungen sind. Er verlässt die Station wieder und geht zu den anderen, die über das Schicksal von Mikhail sprechen. Rousseau will ihn erschießen, aber Sayid will ihn als Gefangenen halten. Kurz darauf explodiert die Station, was durch die Eingabe von 7-7 verursacht wurde. Die Station Zweck Die Station dient verschiedenen Kommunikationszwecken. Es bestehen sowohl Verbindungen zur Außenwelt als auch Verbindungen zu den anderen Stationen. Außerdem kann man auf das Sonarsystem für U-Boote zugreifen und Versorgungsabwürfe protokollieren. Es gibt mindestens eine Überwachungskamera in der Station, die ein Signal an die Perlen-Station sendet. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass auch die Bewohner der Flammen-Station für die Besatzung der Perlen-Station als Teilnehmer eines psychologischen Experiments dargestellt werden. Räume 600px Äußerer Bereich Der äußere Bereich der Station sieht aus wie ein Farmhaus und dient der Unterbringung von Tieren. Bei der Ankunft von Sayid, Locke und Kate sind dort Rinder, eine Katze namens Nadia sowie das Pferd von Beatrice Klugh zu sehen. Auf dem Dach der Station befindet sich eine Satellitenschüssel, die zur Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt verwendet wird und nach Sayids Einschätzung "viele tausend Kilometer weit" funken kann. Die Kommunikationsanlage funktioniert jedoch nicht, was laut Sayid auf die Zerstörung der Schwan-Station zurückzuführen ist . Dies wird jedoch später widerlegt, als erklärt wird, dass sämtliche Kommunikation durch die Spiegel-Station blockiert wird. An der Außenseite der Station befinden sich mehrere Lautsprecher mit Lichtern. Einige der Kabel wurden jedoch durchtrennt. Es ist nicht bekannt, welchem Zweck sie dienen oder ob sie überhaupt noch funktionieren. In dem Gespräch mit Mikhail wird erklärt, dass mehrere Kabel von der Station zu anderen Orten auf der Insel führen. Diese Kabel sind jedoch in den Szenen im Außenbereich nicht zu sehen. Wohnbereich 200px|thumb|Der Wohnbereich Mikhail Bakunin ist scheinbar der einzige Bewohner der Station, als Sayid, Locke, Kate und Rousseau dort ankommen. Der Wohnbereich ist mit mehreren Möbelstücken eingerichtet. Außerdem befindet sich darin eine Schreibmaschine mit kyrillischen Tasten, mit der er an seinem Dokument schreibt. Des weiteren gibt es eine gut ausgestattete Küche sowie ein Schlafzimmer. An einer Wand hängt ein Poster der rumänischen Goldmedaillengewinnerin Nadia Comaneci, nach der Mikhail seine Katze benannt hat. Computerraum 150px|thumb|Der [[Schachcomputer]] In dem Computerraum der Station befindet sich neben mehreren Großrechnern ein Schachcomputer. Dies ist der Raum, in dem die Überlebenden Mikhail erstmals über eine Kamera von der Perlen-Station aus gesehen haben. Während Locke den Raum untersucht, bemerkt er, dass die Kamera auf den Arbeitsplatz vor dem Schachcomputer gerichtet ist. Der manuelle Zugriff auf bestimmte Befehle des Computers ist durch ein Schachprogramm gesichert. Ein Sieg in diesem Programm ermöglicht Zugriff auf ein Videomenü, dass von dem Wissenschaftler erläuter wird, der bereits in den Orientierungsfilmen zu sehen war. Er gibt dieses Mal jedoch keinen Namen an. Die verfügbaren Optionen umfassen einen Versorgungsabwurf, Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt, Zugriff auf ein Sonarbojensystem für U-Boote und eine Meldung für den Fall, dass "die Feinde" in die Station eingedrungen sind. Mikhail Bakunin behauptet, dass er das Schachprogramm nie besiegen konnte und dass er glaubt, dass es betrügt. Damit wollte er Locke entweder davon abhalten, das Programm zu besiegen und das Menü zu entdecken oder ihn genau zu dieser Tat zu verleiten. Die Optionen, die das Menü angibt, werden über folgende numerische Codes aufgerufen: * 2-4 - Nahrungsabwurf * 3-2 - Zugriff auf die Satellitenverbindung * 3-8 - Zugriff auf die Verbindung zum Festland * 5-6 - Zugriff auf das Sonar-System Wenn der Versuch, Verbindung mit dem Festland aufzunehmen fehlschlägt, weil die Satellitenschüssel nicht funktioniert und im Anschluss daran auch der Zugriff auf das Sonar nicht möglich ist, wird ein weiterer Menüeintrag hinzugefügt: * 7-7 - Meldung für den Fall, dass "die Feinde" in die Station eingedrungen sind. 150px|thumb|Die [[Kommunikationsanlage]] Die Flamme ist mit einer Reihe von Monitoren ausgestattet, die Videoübertragungen aus der Außenwelt empfangen können. Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 sieht sich Mikhail Nachrichtenbeiträge an, in denen über den verschwundenen Flug berichtet wird. Mikhail schaltet einen der Monitore um und empfängt damit eine Echtzeitübertragung aus dem Acadia Park in Miami. Diese Übertragung nutzt Benjamin Linus dazu, Juliet zu beweisen, dass ihre Schwester Rachel Carlson lebt und gesund ist. Obwohl Locke "jeden Winkel" der Station durchsucht findet er diese Monitore jedoch nicht. Es ist daher möglich, dass man die gesamte Konsole verschieben und tarnen kann. Die Monitore sehen außerdem sehr neu aus. Während Mikhail gefesselt ist erklärt Sayid seine Theorie, dass die Anderen jemanden zu der Station geschickt haben könnten, nachdem ihre Kommunikationsanlagen seit dem violetten Himme aufgehört haben, zu funktionieren. Dies wird später bestätigt. Locke impliziert, dass die Explosion der Station ein Resultat davon ist, dass er den Code 7-7 eingegeben hat. Keller 150px|thumb|left|Der [[C4|Sprengstoff im Keller der Station]] Der Keller der Station ist nur durch eine Falltür erreichbar, die unter einem Teppich versteckt ist. In dem Kellerbereich der Station befinden sich DHARMA Overalls, Bedienungs- und Wartungshandbücher der Station und diverse andere Gegenstände. Sayid sieht sich Ordner mit der Aufschrift "Food Drop Protocol" ("Nahrungsabwurfprotokoll") und "Operations Manual" ("Bedienungshandbuch") an. In letzterem befindet sich ein Verkabelungsschema, das Sayid dazu benutzt, um die Baracken zu finden. An der Decke des Kellers ist C4 angebracht, der später die gesamte Station zerstört. Gegenstände die in der Station gefunden wurden Weitere gefundene Objekte: * DHARMA Overalls * C4 * Eistee * Poster von Nadia Comaneci * DHARMA Handbücher ** Food Drop Protocol (Nahrungsabwurfprotokoll) ** Operations Manual (Bedienungshandbuch) *** Verkabelungsschema * Schachcomputer * Kommunikationsanlage * Erste-Hilfe-Kasten (mit dem Logo der Stab-Station darauf) Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Namen der Stationen scheinen sich auf den griechischen Gott zu beziehen. Apollon ist unter anderem der Sonnengott. * NGC2024 oder der befindet sich in der Nähe des Sterns (auch bekannt als Zeta Orionis). Dabei handelt es sich um den am weitesten östlich gelegenen Stern des . Dieser Stern ionisiert den Nebel und erzeugt das Leuchten darin. Der Flammennebel ist teil des Orion Molekularwolkenkomplexes. ** Der Oriongürtel ist auch als "Jakobsstab" bzw "Jakobsleiter" bekannt. * , von der ein Poster in der Station hängt und nach der Mikhail seine Katze benannt hat, ist im Jahr 1967 einem neugegründeteten Sportverein mit dem Namen "The Flame" ("Die Flamme") beigetreten. * Ein Abenteuerfilm namens "The Flame and the Arrow" ("Die Flamme und der Pfeil") handelt von einer friedlichen Gemeinde die von Invasoren geknechtet wird und beginnt, gegen diese zu rebellieren. Der Held hat offenbar wenig Interesse daran, den Rebellen zu helfen, bis sein eigener Sohn von den Invasoren entführt wird. * Der "DHARMA"-Schriftzug befindet sich nicht in der Mitte des Logos sondern bildet den oberen Teil des Trigramms unten in der Mitte. Fotogalerie Bild:TheFlameLogo.jpg Bild:fs-wr-02.jpg Bild:fs-wr-03.jpg Bild:Fs-keller.jpg Bild:Fs-kr-01.jpg Offene Fragen * Wenn die Station der Kommunikation dient, warum befindet sie sich in einem Tal? * Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit, bei einem Angriff der "Feinde" Alarm zu schlagen, ohne vorher das Schachprogramm besiegen zu müssen? * Warum wird so eine wichtige Station der Anderen so schlecht bewacht? * Warum haben die Anderen das C4 in der Station gelassen? * Wenn die Anderen die Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative umgebracht haben, warum werden dann auf ihren Wunsch hin immer noch Versorgungsabwürfe getätigt? * ( Wahrscheinlich weil Benjamin ein Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative war und gewechselt ist und wie im Epilog der 6.Staffel zu sehen ist , die Männer bezahlt ) * Wurde die Explosion wirklich durch die Eingabe der Zahlen 7-7 von Locke herbeigeführt, oder hat er die Explosion selbst herbeigeführt um die Station absichtlich zu zerstören um einen Kontakt mit der Außenwelt zu vermeiden? F Category:DHARMA Initiative F en:The Flame es:La Llama fr:Flamme it:La Fiamma pl:Stacja Płomień pt:A Chama ru:Пламя zh:Flame站